1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for grilling food over a campfire or other open flame.
2. General Background
Cooking food over a campfire can be an enjoyable experience, but it is often difficult to find a suitable device to hold the food over the fire. Some campfire rings or pits have built-in cooking grates, but many do not, leaving users to devise their own makeshift grill out of clothes hangers, rocks, etc.
Even if a built-in grate is provided, it is often unsuitable for a number of reasons. First, such grates are typically built into the fire pit or ring, so their orientation and height cannot be changed. The position of the grate may be too far or too close to the fire, depending on the intensity of the fire and the desired cooking temperature.
Second, built-in grates are often limited in size, since they can only cover part of the open ring. Especially for large groups, there may simply be too little space on the grate to cook everyone's food.
Third, it can be difficult and dangerous to place or remove food on a built-in grate, because the fire may unexpectedly flare up and burn the cook's hand.
Thus, there is a need for an adjustable campfire grilling device, with sufficient space, and with means to easily remove the device from the flame for placing or removing food.